Degenerate
Degenerate is a scientist and member of the Assembly of Antagonists. History Jeremy DeGrante was a normal human male who decided to dedicate his life to genetics, meeting his future wife (and mother of his children) during one of his conferences. Upon graduation, he was approached by Passenger Pigeon, who offered him a job at her company trying to formulate something that would allow reduced fat foods to retain the flavor and other properties of normal foods. Jeremy accepted, and within a year, made a break-through in his research. Passenger Pigeon, suspecting that Jeremy might try to sell the secret to other companies, pushed him into a vat of some ooze and left him for dead. Jeremy did not die, however: his body simply degenerated into a blob-like state, retaining only a mouth from its humanity. In a state of shock, Jeremy found his glasses and one of his lab-coats and made his way home. When he arrived there, his wife was horrified at what he had become, and claimed that he was no longer her husband. Shocked and confused, Jeremy made his way out into the world and made a vow that, one day, he would find a way to change back into his human form once more, and possibly gain revenge upon Passenger Pigeon for what she had done. Degenerate was found by Doctor Pony, who promised him that he would aid him in becoming human once again. After relocating to Splorg, their first experiment was bringing a Splorgian back to life, and this creature became Pikapunk. Soon afterwards, a robot came to destroy Pikapunk once and for all, only to be stopped by Doctor Pony, who sacrificed himself so that Degenerate and Pikapunk could get away. Pikapunk chose to instead use his latent psycho-kinetic powers against the robot, and the being was destroyed. A devastated Degenerate then took Pikapunk to Megia, but soon lost him. Deciding to let Pikapunk live his life as he chose, Degenerate set up a new lab and found an assistant in Dox the Elf. Dox also retrieved Pikapunk's remains for Degenerate. Degnerate's first experiment was to turn a puppy into a humanoid, but when this bore no fruit, he had Dox take a kitten from a pet store. These turned into Bangles and Charlotte, and the former demolished the lab and escaped, while the latter had been returned to the pet shop and purchased by Mike P. He sent the re-formed Pikapunk after them, and showed up later to claim the now dead Bangles and Pikapunk, as well as Charlotte, as his own. Ethan Crane and Baco refused his request. Dox also abandoned him, and he joined the Assembly of Antagonists to get his property back. Degenerate took to this new team, and started several new projects, but was always focused on returning to his previous life. He also branched out and built a casing for Squibbons Johnson's head. During one of their campaigns, he and the Stupid attempted to hot-wire Count Fikeb's ship. It is not known if they succeeded or not. Degenerate may have also played a part in the destruction of Megia. Choose Your Own Blogventure Degenerate was probably at the battle for the world that came, seeing as how Bangles was also present. He was definitely at the Red Scare's asylum when Charleston Charge and his team laid siege to it. At some point later, he changed his form. Time-Mind Sync-Warp Degenerate is on the island, and hatching some sort of plan. He has had Bangles and Squibbons Johnson capture Ethan Crane, Antwon, Purple Lamp, and JJ. He interrogated JJ and Antwon, demanding to know where Mike P is. Later, he was seen talking to a shadowy figure after Mike P arrived on the island. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Degenerate is participating in this as a champion of the Stupid, and is on a team with Bangles. They defeated the Cart King in the first round in a quest to retrieve the mind of Doctor Aquarius from the Nightmare Realm. The pair must return there in the second round to retrieve the Cart King, and defeated the Mastakat to do so. They lost to Purga the Demon-Thing in the third round due to Degenerate's refusal to take over the Paragon Platform. Abilities Degenerate is a skilled geneticist and genetic modifier, and has learned a thing or two about robotics. He can also cling to surfaces. Friends and Allies Degenerate's only friend seems to be Bangles, and he continually allies himself with people. Most notably, the Assembly of Antagonists. Enemies Degenerate hates Passenger Pigeon, and will someday exact revenge on her. He's also not too fond of Mike P, but that may be due to the company he keeps. Category:Characters